


Missing you

by lovelypipedream



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Andreil, Andrew/Neil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, aftg, andreil long distance, kinda angst but not really, long distance, neil/andrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypipedream/pseuds/lovelypipedream
Summary: Long distance Andreil fic that no one asked for in which Neil misses Andrew during his last year at palmetto:)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Missing you

-  
—

Neil had to admit that after Andrew’s graduation, things changed a lot. It was bad enough when the girls had graduated, but he had never wondered what life without Andrew by his side would be like. Before graduation, the girls had convinced him to get a smart phone, so they could send him pictures. That afternoon Andrew and him went to get some new phones together. He let Andrew choose the model he thought was best, and bought the same one in a different color.  
—

Neil had been silently panicking weeks before Andrew’s graduation, Andrew had quickly noticed this, and they talked on the rooftop about Skyping and calling each other while sharing a cigarette. It was still weird getting used to not having the foxes around, especially Andrew. The freshmen kept him busy enough that he couldn’t dwell on the matter too much.  
—

The entire year was a blur of texts and calls from the foxes, training relentlessly to get the freshmen to coordinate on the court, and a couple of visits from Andrew and Skype calls. He had to admit it, the way he missed having Andrew next to him was almost unbearable. Neil hadn’t mentioned it out loud, but he was sure Andrew knew just by looking at his expression every time they had to hang up their Skype calls. It was an odd feeling, missing someone so much. The only people he ever missed were the foxes and his mother after her death, but that was a different sort of missing. Missing Andrew felt like someone ripped off one of his limbs causing him to feel incomplete. Although Andrew didn’t say it out loud, Neil knew Andrew was feeling the same.  
—

After Baltimore, Neil had learned to pick up on Andrew’s emotions a lot easier. At this point he could tell apart his expressions the same way someone else could tell the difference between different emojis.  
—

Today had been a particularly awful day for him. When he got to his lecture, his professor had announced a surprise quiz on the class and Neil had barely gotten any sleep the night before because of some reoccurring nightmares. Practice that afternoon was a hot mess. Jack started going off on everyone which fueled a mass discussion throughout the team on ‘who’s the weak link in their lineup.’ It had taken him 30 minutes to break apart the argument and continue practice.  
—

After he showered, exhausted from the whole ordeal, he lied in bed and heard the Skype ringtone play. He grabbed his laptop and answered the call. Andrew was sitting in his living room, his hair was disheveled and wet from the shower. He had glasses on and seemed to be preoccupied reading some papers. “Today was the worst.” he stated. Andrew glanced up from his papers, raised one eyebrow in a ‘go on’ gesture. Neil promptly fell into a recap of his day and how Jack’s antics once again shortened their practice time. Andrew had made some comments here and there. About how he thought Neil’s professor was too old to be antagonizing the entire university, he also silently suggested flying over to palmetto to personally put Jack his place. That had made Neil let out a sleepy laugh. His eyes we’re getting droopy, the events of the day finally catching up to him in a wave of exhaustion. Neil yawned and mumbled “I miss you ‘drew” he didn’t hear a response but he could feel Andrews heavy gaze through the screen. If Andrew said something afterward, he wouldn’t have known what it was he said. He closed his eyes and finally drifted into a deep, nightmare-less sleep.  
—

He woke up the next day feeling rested and peaceful. He went about his day and noticed Andrew hadn’t sent him any messages today. Neil found it odd because they usually texted everyday even if it was just sending small messages. After worrying about wether Andrew was doing okay through his entire lecture, he brushed it aside as him being busy with team related meetings.  
—

Wymack had canceled practice that afternoon due to exams being right around the corner so he made his way back to the fox tower. When he got close enough to see the parking lot, his heart almost leaped out of his body. Right there sat Andrew’s black Maserati. He stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked twice, for a second he thought he missed him so much that he started hallucinating, but nope. When he opened his eyes again, the car was still there. He walked up to the maserati and he finally came into view.

“Hey junkie.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I’d love to hear any feedback


End file.
